


丹陛 全文

by rabbitcross



Category: all逍 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitcross/pseuds/rabbitcross





	丹陛 全文

朱棣的思绪徘徊于鼓噪蝉鸣里，纷乱如麻。夕阳如残血，残血之外是暗黄的脓水。赤地焦土上一团火焰腾起，黑烟撕扯着上升，浓重的焦糊味与暑热交缠，有人在干呕。朱能从远处走来，见燕王立在帐前凝望西北天空，默默行礼。朱棣问，谁在唱北曲？  
战事吃紧，一群败绩的北地士兵在南方燥热的夏夜唱出乡音，朱棣又问了一遍，谁在唱北曲？

“...你那里问我为何受寂寞，我得过时且自随缘过，得合时且把眼来合，得卧时侧身和衣卧…”歌声和着女人的呻吟夹杂在时断时续的蝉鸣里，宁王妃张氏坐在潮热的毡垫上，双手撑在身后。老嬷嬷死在徐州的流矢中，那之后她的头发就只能自己梳。天色已晚，发髻堕在肩上，发梢黏黏地贴在耳边，大概已经贴了一天。她用下巴蹭蹭脖子上的湿疹，朱权掌了灯，听到妻子说：妾…肚子疼。  
朱权扶她躺下，对门外的亲兵说：内子就要临盆，二位通报燕王一声请个婆子或女医来，银钱我出。他给了他们一人半块银锞子，其中一个让另一个守好，小跑着走了。朱盘烒在不远的地方拿着木棍挖土玩，朱权让他别跑远了，朱盘烒不解地问，爸爸我往哪跑？

远处的歌声戛然而止。朱权冲孩子摆了摆手，走回帐内。张氏说阵痛并不剧烈，也不算频繁。朱权让妻子躺在他的腿上，妻子说，我坐起来靠着你可好？毡子太硬了。

亲兵捏着半块银子一颠一颠地跑，远远地瞧到紫红色的天际线下竖起来两根数丈高的杆子。杆子上升起不太整齐的幡子，上边有字，亲兵看不清，看清了也不认识。幡子下边垂着的东西他看清了，也认识那是什么。  
幡动人头动，人头撞人头。

燕王帐前人头攒动。有人说话：再有鼓吹回退者，请见幡上。南军饷道在我军手中，大利在我，岂可言退。星占示荧惑犯南斗，正是极大利好。败绩既退，暑热思北，如此各位功勋不在此，当向亭台闺阁、寻常小巷寻之。诸位各为志能之士，怎不能感会风云，悉知天命？他日恶人伏诛，靖难既成，论匡复勋，自当倍加封赏。天命在我在诸君，望君忖之！

人群暗影之间升起一缕鬼魅似的篝火，刚才的声音说：我燃此袍明志。所有人开始卸甲，把战袍脱了往火里送。亲兵想有的人这是要赤膊穿甲上阵时，人群散了。他还记得使命，紧紧跟上燕王。

朱能和郑亨夹在朱棣两边，边走边穿铠甲，朱棣穿戴整齐，并没有脱下过的样子。亲兵上前拜道：宁宁宁宁王殿下求一稳稳稳稳婆!  
一行人站住，朱能要把他踢开的时候，朱棣说：把宁王带到我这儿来。

每次到朱棣帐中，朱权最后的记忆都很模糊。他在潮水没顶时昏过去，让自己于下身坚硬时升起的负罪感消散在虚空。然后在妻子的双膝间醒来，听她唱起熟悉的大宁童谣。王妃给他搽药，他安安静静地躺着，无声地应和。

同在一军中，朱权与朱棣两月未见。朱棣比之前清减了很多，铠甲都大了。朱权站到榻边，朱棣没有看他，大概是平息一场事端之后无端来了些兴致，此时已经意兴阑珊。  
朱棣说：坐。然后踱过来。  
朱权仍旧站着，说：内子即将临盆，请四哥帮忙找…

朱权的后脑磕到了什么东西。他已经躺在榻上了，上头压着一身甲胄。朱棣咬着他的嘴，血腥跟着唾液进入嘴里，他不再意兴阑珊。他扯开朱权的领子，胸甲上的铁片在朱权胸口刮出血迹，朱权想解下他的铠甲，朱棣攥着他的手，不许。榻上铺的是松江产的新竹席，朱棣从他身下扯掉衣服，细小的竹刺细密地摩擦着后背。朱权说：要女医，或稳婆。

朱棣自己卸了身甲，重新啃噬曾经尝了无数次的身体。他们足够默契，在每个节点上都配合得恰到好处，唯一的意外是朱棣未脱下胸甲，朱权的身体因此多了许多条口子。朱棣一一为它们止血，他故意划破朱权的东西，朱权在疼痛中抓住了朱棣的发髻，朱棣因此掌掴了他——但不耽误他去吃掉最想吃那一丝血。朱权侧头看着条条延伸的竹席，说四哥，女医，稳婆。朱棣正吃着最好的那块，因此不堪其扰地告诫：权弟，你要专心。他挺进朱权身体里时，朱权如往常一样发出细腻的闷哼。

如机杼声的女人娇喘影影绰绰地传来，朱棣听了一会，笑着对朱权说，那样如何？朱权说好。他二十五岁，顶到极致时声音极类女子，朱棣又说：低沉点。

朱权双腿在肩甲上鲜血淋漓。朱棣舔了，朱权痒得笑了。朱棣于震动里看他，朱权眼睛似杨逍，是密林中的一眼幽泉。幽泉的笑纹平复，落尽哀愁地说：四哥，我求求你。

朱权一身是伤。在近乎群山崩落的趋势中他没保护好任何东西，后庭撕裂得鲜血淋漓。他硬起来了，却没在高潮时昏迷。他一直说，求求你了，四哥。

他是回到自己的军帐中才厥过去的，妻子当时正靠着他。他们互相靠着，所以都没倒下。张氏在抽痛中低声唱起儿歌，朱盘烒走进来说，母亲，父王睡着了。

第二天天还没亮，朱权被三声震耳欲聋的军鼓震醒。妻子苍白地躺在身边，潮湿的发髻已经散得差不多了，琐碎地铺陈在毡垫上。她拉着朱权的手说：殿下，殿下，妾要生了。

帐外忽然沸反盈天。有人冲进来，朱权用灯座打晕了对方，是南军。他走出帐门，昨天拿了他半块银锞子的亲兵一个不见了踪影，一个被枪戳着胸，用不可思议的角度站在不远的地方。有人在逃，有人在打，无主的马从身边跃过，烟呛得人睁不开眼。

朱权推开死尸，拔下那柄枪。刚只来得及解下他的胸甲还没给自己套好，有人已经杀过来在他背后砍下一刀。血从肩甲上淌下来，肉芽从衣服破口中惨烈地翻开。他还有当初在大宁的底子，终于在几个回合之后杀了那人，夺下了他手中的苗刀。张氏的惨叫把他拉回到帐内，他把苗刀扔给朱盘烒：烒儿，你拿上。

朱盘烒紧紧握着。门口跑过一个半裸的军妓，披着一块黄绿的油布乱窜。朱权一路滴血地追上她，死死掐上女人的胳膊，军妓的尖叫响彻混乱的军营：爷们这时候我保命不给干你放开我。

朱权失血很多，他半跪着求道：我保你安全，你帮我妻子接生…  
朱权在军妓的挣扎中终于还是跌下去，手上脱力，最后只抓住了油布。军妓光着身体跑进了硝烟，人们都听到了她的惨叫。朱权拿着油布晃晃荡荡地走回去，朱盘烒不见了踪影。张氏还在阵痛，人被汗水洗过。身下的毡垫已经湿透。她看到丈夫回来，便又有了力气，朱权握上她的手，张氏说：烒儿在外面吗？  
朱权道：在门口。

他把油布盖在妻子身上，有人冲进来，朱权转身厮杀。张氏望见他背后的伤口，知他在为何拼命。她不想辜负而去，使出了生平最后一点力气。朱权杀退了散兵，回头时第一次见到了婴儿落草。  
裹着血和污物的小小的人从产户里掉出来，脖子上一圈一圈地缠着脐带。毡垫已经全是血红，宁王妃的眼睛忽然看不见了，她双手向天摸索，嘴里喃喃地说：孩儿，孩儿未哭。  
在残破帐篷漏下的惨淡天光下，张氏的皮肤先变苍白，接着成了青紫。  
朱权冲过去。一边呼唤妻子，一边从男婴的脖子上解下脐带。胞衣从母亲的双腿之间倏忽滑落，带下来一滩新血。孩子跟母亲一样通体青紫，朱权摇了摇他，再三摇了摇。  
婴儿的身体凉了。天光落下，朱权抬头看帐顶的破洞，眼睛如密林幽泉。可以死而死，苍天怜见。古人诚不我欺。他把夭折的孩子放下，用军妓的油布盖了妻儿，转身返回混乱的战阵中。

马。城里城外都是马。城墙破了个大洞，马沿着破洞从砖石堆里流出来。雍塞在一起的马围出来一个圈，中间坐着被捆缚的一群人。  
时光飞逝到一个新的黄昏。活着的人都是一身硝烟半身血，在粘腻凝滞的空气里迟疑地行动。朱棣站在圈里。他在马鞍上颠簸了一天，胯下磨破了，走路都在疼。肩甲倏地滑落在地，边缘是整齐的切口。攻城者、突围者谁有章法胜算在谁，没有粮草的南军到底还是分散成了一个个饿着肚子的个体，他们用各种方式往城外跑，往可能有饭的地方跑。他们一脚踏空跌进战壕，被后面新掉下来的人压进泥里。马是后来跑出来的，跑出来的时候战壕已然填平，所以马们大可行走平川。

朱棣在被捆了的汉子身边蹲下，顶多十五的小军医挂在他身上似的同时蹲下给他缠伤——小军医专注又忐忑，毕竟从老师那里才只学到了点皮毛而已。他的老师死在月初的某一战，当时老师自己看了一眼身上的金创，说算了。你一直不认真学艺，以后没机会了。  
朱棣对汉子说：平保儿，我们一场兄弟。高皇帝在时，我们枕着居庸关的风，你说即为兄弟，当同进退。你在白沟河差点杀我，前些日子又是。当日埙篪相和，现在你倒是杀之而后快。  
平安嗤地笑了：四哥怎么还没我明白。太祖高皇帝怜我幼小失怙养在膝下，又蒙今上不弃授我统兵之职，既为大明子又为大明臣，将我这身给了大明也是该的，今上的大患就是你，我岂能不效死命？你犯上作乱，不自容于皇上，我为前锋，本当践行使命。  
朱棣站起来扑了扑身上的土，道：可惜。  
平安无奈笑道：是啊。  
返回时有人来报说找到了宁王世子。整个后方一片狼藉，朱棣看到几个人正在把一具死尸从朱盘烒身上往下掰。搬尸的马车等了一会就走了，朱棣坐在马上看，死尸后心一处大洞已经白了，如木雕一样死死扣着孩子。  
朱权在城门附近找遍了。他杀了十几个人，自己也身被数创，除了后背的伤，肋下和胸口都着了。胸甲是燕军的，身甲是从南军的小军官身上扒下来的，金属摩擦着伤口，血从甲片之间渗出来。他的喉咙流了血流脓，如火灼烧。时间过得很慢，在寻找世子的过程里战事逐渐平息，他翻了死人堆无果，便又回到行营。  
营帐已经倾覆，张氏和婴儿还躺在里面，没有世子。有人在说宁王世子死于乱军，朱权走过去问：在哪。  
天色已经有些暗了，阴阳交接的时刻百鬼哭泣，更何况是在死人成堆的战场。朱权的的头发飘散，血和泥土之间有一双揉进了余晖的眼睛，朱权把手放在那人肩上，用嘶哑的声音问：在哪？  
鬼啊啊啊——那人颤抖着指了一个方向，只等着鬼飘过去才敢动弹。鬼回头说：谢谢。  
朱权远远地看到朱棣坐在马上，后者正聚精会神地看地上忙着的人。他飘过去，朱棣发现了他，惊异了一会。等他走近了朱棣才如梦方醒地道：他们找到了盘烒。  
士兵们折断了死尸的胳膊才把人从孩子身上解下来，是那个结巴的亲兵。孩子一动不动，朱权握了握他的手，是暖的。他把额头贴在朱盘烒的额头上，缓慢的、细小的律动从身体什么地方传来，朱权满意地叹了一声，他感到身上原本聚拢的血在这一刻溃散了。他缓慢地，舒服地放低身体，伏在世子的身上。  
朱棣对小小的医官说，你也替他诊治下吧。  
朱盘烒用木棍挖出来的坑葬了王妃和她夭折的孩子；淮河滩涂上惊起的一片漫天的白鹭；一望无际的巨大洪泽上神兽踏破寂空，从遥远的地方而来。  
朱权半梦半醒，睁眼看到延伸到很远的竹条，像一条条不知所往的路。朱盘烒被带进来，轻轻地碰了碰爸爸，朱权再次满意地叹息，然后昏迷过去。  
杨逍从睡梦中醒来。暑热和暖汤带来的水汽给他的周身覆上一层细密的水雾。承麟宫的水池在四月时本该换成冷泉，执掌机扣的太监不知去向。门外郁郁葱葱，杨逍站起来往外走，沉重的金属声哐哐作响，没有到门边就扯住了他的脚步。  
他偏了偏头。执匙的人也不在了，没人打开铜锁，他有些不太满意。  
杨逍把手伸进脖子上的铁环，拂去那里的汗水。他捻了捻铁环的接缝，那里本是用精巧的榫卯插接，然后用青铜焊缝——崩地应声断了。  
手上的、脚上的，腰上的链子在铮鸣中摔了一地。杨逍信步走进郁郁匆匆的景色里，等着要来的人来。御辇驾临，朱允炆走进来，看到杨逍坐在水榭上闭目养神。他拿起地上的项圈，讪笑着道：又得换了。  
他从武英殿来，刚听完方孝孺的慷慨陈词。杨逍走回殿内坐到榻上，朱允炆在他面前跪下来，把脸埋在杨逍的胸膛里，一手一个一个去解他肩膀上的暗扣。建文朝开始道袍不再一日一新，杨逍穿的是洪武朝的列星图，一身的星宿从两个身体之间滑下，朱允炆自己摘了网纱，杨逍揉了揉他的发髻。  
先生，先生。朱权躺在松江的竹席上，额头上盖着蒸干的棉布。他听不见延绵的蝉噪，也觉不出江南的暑热，他的身上没有一滴汗，他在冰天雪地里踟蹰。  
书案上摆着些曲集，随便摊着，意兴阑珊的样子。朱允炆拥着杨逍侧躺在巨大的床榻上，嘴里衔着他的一缕头发。朱允炆说：  
高皇帝弥留时与朕说天道在此，无令道穷。先生，朕减苏、松重赋，与民休息，每亩一石而已，民皆弹冠相庆，流民返埠，朕可令道穷？  
杨逍道：未曾。  
释道可绝北患？可退倭寇？朕限方外不得大肆屯田，还地与民，民为邦本，朕可令道穷？  
未曾。  
昔臣工如临深渊，战战兢兢，朕改洪武峻法，去严刑，吏治宽严有度，未曾失序，朕可令道穷？  
未曾。  
杨逍已经坐起，穿上了道袍。朱允炆苦笑道：既然朕恪守天道，为何竟至于斯？燕军离皇城只有三十余里，扎营之地叫什么，龙潭。魏国公、谷王再退就要踩上丹陛，看来朕真的要守住太和殿，然后一死社稷了。  
杨逍道：你非愚失，彼非智得。  
他走到北壁旁，朱允炆跟过去，把他压在《瑞鹤图》的中央。白鹤环绕，像从他身体里四散飞逸。皇帝哭泣着从唇咬到他的脖子，专注悲壮，宛如献身。  
杨逍轻轻推开他，手刀落下，《瑞鹤图》绢本上的宫室被扯开一道口子，杨逍伸手进去轻推机扣。齿轮作响，朱允炆走到前厅。  
暖汤从中间斩开，水雾被激荡满屋。水流像滤筛网跌进深渊。淅淅沥沥的水声中，一道台阶插入漆黑的地下，风从黑暗中吹拂而来。  
王艮的死讯传来时，解缙正打点行装要出门。思忖了一会，他让家人封了银子送去。  
朱权又做梦了，他高烧不退，小医官束手无策。朱权在梦中说：先生，来看看我。  
杨逍靠在重峦叠嶂插屏边，看着密道，对朱允炆道：  
人活着，道便未穷。

金陵河道纵横，其中一条被行船堵得淤塞不通。  
不断有人来往于京师郊县。解缙的船在半路与人擦碰，对面的主家出来观瞧，叫了声“阁首”。解缙一看，翰林院，杨勉仁。又有船挤了过来，也叫“阁首”，户部，金幼孜。  
解缙了然地应了。百官既以内阁为先，他这位阁首可谓投降得痛快，投降得顺畅，投降得大快人心。金幼孜是回程，索性到解缙船上一叙，把所见所闻说了个七七八八，解缙恍然道：我说昨天没见到杨士奇。  
此行所为何事，彼此心照不宣。聊着聊着自然就聊到新主入城，凡事要先有个合计。分别之后，金幼孜只感通体舒畅，焕然新生，河道既然堵船，便上岸雇了马车奔袭回城，按解缙的意思去准备迎接事宜。

解战甲，换蟒袍，朱棣洗去一身战火，点了十几盏灯坐在榻上端着书看。灯油是锡兰舶来品，无烟有香气；又有清凉气自冰釜中来，冰出自皇家禁院的冰窖。有人掀帘，朱棣警惕道：谁?  
他侧身去摸剑，对方不太在意似的站进来，带进潮热的风。灯火明灭，一个男子的声音说：四哥。  
是许久没听过的声音。朱棣没有抽剑，回身见布衣男人站在面前。他们几年未见面了，但他一看就知道这人是谁。他们只差一岁而已，在紫禁城和中都一起长大成人。  
橚。朱棣说。四年靖难，有一年多全无胞弟的音讯，他一度以为朱橚已经死了。最近一年才得些风声，知道他被禁足在宫中。  
他们的身上都留下了岁月的刻痕。朱棣往前走了两步，手抬了抬。朱橚拥抱上来，把泪滴在朱棣的肩上。朱棣抚着他的背，道：为兄来晚了。朱橚拭去眼泪笑道：最初关在司礼监的一处院子里，几经辗转终于在太医院附近找了个房子。虽然不能与外人交谈，但我时时有书看，这一年多并不无聊。只是皇帝何时要砍我脑袋，这便不知道了。  
朱棣想起什么，问：你是如何出来的？  
是先生。朱橚道。

朱权躺在堆积成山的名贵药材之间，小医官开了大眼，好东西都招呼在宁王的身上。酸苦的汤药一碗接着一碗，朱权吞了又吞，发炎的咽喉依然继续肿胀，直到喝不下一点东西。  
肩胛被人轻轻触碰。指尖有硬茧，如凉玉。长发扫过手臂，朱权张张眼睛，隐约看到个灰白的人影坐在身边。他直觉不可能，便又闭上了。杨逍放低身子，更多的头发铺在朱权的身上，他轻轻地说：看看我。  
一双凉手按住双肋，把他抱了起来。朱权只觉得坐到了谁的怀里，伸手去要臂弯。朱棣和朱橚走进来，杨逍抱着朱权，趺坐于榻上。  
与十六岁那年最后一次见面时相比，杨逍没有变化。朱棣常常在梦中见他，便以为眼前人不是真的。他走过去，挑起杨逍一缕头发捻了捻，幼滑如丝。他儿时总要摸着先生的长发睡觉，到离开金陵之前都是如此。朱棣忍不住笑了，他做了二十六年的梦既艰难又简单地，实现了。  
朱棣扶起杨逍的脸，杨逍蜻蜓点水地在他手心沾了沾。他正给朱权顺开揉在一起的头发，朱橚走过来，杨逍展开朱权的一条胳膊，朱权下意识地搭回去。他紧紧抱着杨逍，伤都掩盖在蜷缩的肢体和游走发丝下。  
他在茫茫大海上找到了浮标，那是值得信赖的怀抱，他舍不得放开。  
朱棣刚脱了鞋子，帐外有人道：解阁首求见。朱棣道：让他候着。朱权的手臂已被掰开，杨逍扶着，朱橚在查看伤情，一时半会弄不完的样子。  
脚放在鞋里不甘了半晌，朱棣叹了口气，穿鞋走了。掀开门帘，万马齐喑，一弯新月挂在西天。他问：哪个解阁首？  
暗影里有人道：草民解缙，拜见燕王。  
瘦削的脸从黑夜里出现，解缙拜了两拜。在龙潭扎营三天，朱棣已经见了一百一十六个京官。朱棣笑道：原来是解大学士。你也来了。天色不早，我听说河道拥堵，想必你也累了，不如先歇下。  
解缙道：臣星夜兼程，非为此一歇。  
朱棣笑道：是...但我困了。  
解缙道：臣没有许多话。想必那一百一十六人，金幼孜、杨荣、杨士奇已经把京中诸事交代明白。臣只一言：武王见白鱼而伐纣，取殷而代之；汉高祖斩白蛇起义，秦二世易主。所谓祥瑞：嘉木芝兰，下瑞；青狐白鹿，上瑞；五星连珠，大瑞。高皇帝草创时，有麒麟降于鄱阳湖，陈友谅败北，大明基业乃成。青龙，白虎，朱雀，玄武，麒麟，五嘉瑞。若非人主，瑞兽不往。  
朱棣此时是站着的，他已经觉得解缙话多：本王起兵靖难，出于天下大义。手足胼胝，是为勤王清君侧。只要朝中除恶务尽，治下重归正道，此功得矣。从什么地方出些白的黄的，有或没有，那有什么关系。  
解缙道：王上说的是。受命于天，自有其示。天人感应不若以文言意，以文言意不如符瑞显圣。神器之重，兆民来归。  
朱棣道：你要说什么。  
解缙道：当年的神迹，如今仍在禁庭…  
朱棣会心一笑。道：嘉瑞应时而出，在哪都无所谓。你来。  
朱棣引着解缙到朱权的营帐，掀开门帘。解缙向内望了一眼，在堆堆叠叠的药材后面看到了杨逍半个身影。杨逍的余光从眼梢飞过来，解缙放下帘子，退到夜色里。他找了个没有马粪的地方跪下来，对朱棣道：圣人利天下，天下可以为利。嘉瑞来赴，求大王不负天下所期。臣这就回去，为大王入城计。  
朱棣还想让他歇上一歇，解缙边退边说话，声音已经有点远了。他一点都不困，只想早点赶回金陵去，他是实实在在地安心了，一如金幼孜见到自己时的样子。蝉又吵起来了，朱棣又留了一次，然后就算了。  
蝉不歇着，夜色就不那么深沉。朱权在马粪和药材混合着的味道里里躺了多天，终于被清净之气包裹，胸中的块垒疏通了些。杨逍拥着朱权，半闭着眼，打着长柄团扇，听他一呼一吸渐渐平缓。周王开的内服外敷药只用了一贴，烧便退了。新棉织就的薄被带着折痕很不服贴地盖在朱权的身上，他的背裸着，一条脊梁要挣脱出皮肉似的嶙峋出来。  
朱棣回来时，杨逍杵着头，正在假寐。朱权蜷在他的身边。朱棣脱了鞋，单腿跪在榻上迫近杨逍，他解了带子，扯下了衣袍。  
先生，你来所谓何事？  
杨逍垂眼看着朱权：为你们来。  
朱棣哼了一声，道：前年我在山东被盛庸围了，死战才得以脱身，你却不来？我丢了济南回师北平，气势一泻千里，你怎么不来？我在拒马河差点死了，你为何不来？四年前，我在北平几乎被戮，靠装病才得以转圜，你为何不来？  
杨逍道：路途太远，我不爱走。  
朱棣直身跪着，把胸口贴在杨逍的头发上。说：我信。十七弟跟着我在军中吃苦，你也没来。  
杨逍继续给朱权打扇，说：你们兄弟要我的缘故不同，我在该来的时候来。  
他把手伸进杨逍的头发里，隔着发丝揉他的脖子。杨逍侧身倒下，露出下颌到肩胛的一线。  
朱棣爬下来吻上去。  
他含混不清地说：是了，来得正是时候。  
这个晚上，朱权在苍茫大地上伏低，在遥远时空中传来的迭起的、婉转起伏的歌声里睡得安稳，他在柔软的大地上躺实了，不知所以得像个婴孩。朱棣很快活，快活到每个细胞都是舒展的，每个笑都是会心的，裂开嘴露出雪白的牙。似乎有种东西在隐匿的地方积攒了二十六年，只在等这天澎湃地释放出来。求而不得，辗转反侧，他想起时常要等待在宫门外的儿时时光，在寂静无声的午后里，椒房里升腾出来的轻雾。他理解他的父亲，同时也明白为什么要持续不断地争取，在帝国的背后有一个实在的核心，任何人哪怕只是轻轻触碰，都会欲罢不能。杨逍跟他面对着面，脚缠在他的腰上，他应该是享受的，但表情却永远平静，眼睛是一潭深水。

朱棣问，先生，怎么了。  
杨逍侧头看向躺在一边的朱权。他也侧身躺着，身体均匀地起伏。火红沉在夜色的一隅，朱权身下的大地越发柔软，软得令他难以割舍。他不想睁眼，谁的手拂过他的脸：  
睡吧。  
金陵城外麾盖如云。从国子监到皇城的街面人家正把自家的盆花往外摆。全城布庄的红棉布、麻甚至缎子都卖光了，街市两边用盆花和红布辟出来一条迎接燕军的胜利之路。解缙掀开车帘看了看，有一处缺了一幅。同在马车里的翰林胡靖面色窘迫，解缙想起胡家就在成贤街上，胡靖说：家里没有红布，买也买不到了。  
朱盘烒坐在胡床上堆成一小堆，像头小象。他看着帐外腾起的灰尘出神，前军大概已经兵临城下，最末的队伍才刚刚从行营出发。  
身后的榻上躺着他的父亲。朱权吃吃地呓语，朱盘烒看了一眼，回身失望地坐好。朱权的枕边搁着一封信，信封上写了“权弟启”。权弟依然睡着，朱盘烒已经看过了，而且在父亲的耳边说过好几轮。  
燕军甩起漫天的烟尘之后终于离开了行营。朱盘烒走了出来，马粪发酵的味道令他作呕。他找了棵树爬上去，几万匹马站在一道浅浅的小河两岸，一眼望不到边。  
水汽散去，承麟宫里站着一袭布衣的皇帝。暖汤沿着台阶流进黑暗的地下，朱允炆往门外看了看，阳光耀眼，门口的梅树郁郁葱葱。有人踏水而来，哗啦哗啦，密道的黑暗里生出一个白色的身影，朱允炆跌坐在地上，瘫下去，匍匐着，  
先生，先生。  
金川门洞开的时候，胡靖在家杀猪放血。这是解缙教他的法子，猪血掺草木灰明矾，能当红染料。小猪嘎嘎哀鸣，胡靖没有杀过猪，他劝猪：你叫是死，不叫也是死。今日不死，到除夕也要死——你别动了。  
猪有点晕，胡靖手起刀落，猪血滋出来，溅了一身。他让仆从赶紧接着，不要浪费。

朱权醒来是在三天后的早上。马像公鸡打鸣似的在清晨嘶鸣，一匹叫一千匹叫。朱权眨了眨眼睛，帐顶灰突突的，挂着新鲜的蛛网。  
朱盘烒扑进他的怀里，泛着油光的头发在胡茬上蹭了又蹭。朱权的上身反穿着内衣，朱盘烒搬不动他，只给认了袖子，衣领盖到肩膀。他静静地躺了一会。梦模糊不清，是灰白的，柔软的，凉玉一样的。他小心翼翼地回想，沉夜的红云和伸展的大地以外再无其他...他撑起身体，帐外正下着小雨。他问：烒...  
他本想问几时了，看到朱盘烒脸上的瘀伤不见了，他问今天是哪天。  
己巳，朱盘烒说，金陵有人来过，一人抱你，一人给你治伤。  
朱权心中一动，撑着坐起来，问抱着我的那个人，长什么样。  
朱盘烒想了想道：比你矮些，若剃了胡子，竟有些像你。  
朱权把儿子为他穿的衣服脱下来重新穿好，扶着床榻站起来，他往门外走，朱盘烒到处找不到挡雨的家什，最后从药材堆上拿了油布给爸爸披上。朱权拿着油布，对着小小的朱盘烒张了张嘴，最终还是没发出声音。  
朱盘烒道：母亲和弟弟在扬州运河边，虽然没有树碑，但我做了记号，我们去中都时就能再找到他们。  
朱盘烒扶着朱权走出门来，见马踏了一地的黄纸，腻在泥里。纸上有字，每张都一模一样，写着“天授皇命，改元永樂”。朱盘烒把“权弟启”的信交给朱权，朱权展开，信中有大字四个，  
中都听敕。  
小字四个，  
把马养好。  
朱权松开手，信纸腾起在斜风细雨中。一匹马叫起来，一传十十传百，此起彼伏，嘶鸣如沸。

永乐十九年，北京宫殿落成。一如所有兴国之主，再造大明的皇帝要看万国来朝的盛况。朱权在长生宫里辟谷，不愿跑这一趟。在江南润泽的天气里呆得久了——他在微雨的庭院里看天光晦明，品茶、斫琴，与友交游，忌惮北方的苦寒。他确在燕宁的长风里浸淫过八年，但只是他四十三年生命的五分之一而已。  
他在路上颠簸了近一个月，终于在大朝会的前夕抵达北京。除了朱棣，久未谋面的兄弟们再聚，朱权百感交集。他跟朱橚宿在一个行馆里，朱橚看了他身上的伤疤，说起当年。  
先生抱着你，你紧紧攥着他，掰都掰不开。  
朱权出生的时候，朱橚正要去就藩，但许多年承麟未变，先生也未变，所以他们有很多关于承麟宫共同的记忆。朱权看着高天的远星，说：我那时竟不肯睁眼，没见他一面。也许命数如此。  
朱橚说：当初在南京被禁宫中，虽有书看却不能经世惠民，我痛不欲生。搓好的绳子藏在袖子里，只等不能再忍的一天。  
朱权笑道：五哥还要救我，不可不可。  
朱橚道：我仍记得星辰布列，就如此时这天，先生敲我的门，我没犹豫便跟他走了。  
他接着说：我若那时自经死了，便看不到他，也救不了你，自然也无法跟你在这夜谈天。命数多变，想看得够远，便得活得够久。

元旦，皇帝率藩王百官众属国使者于日鸣钟后行迎诏仪。韶乐齐鸣，着通天冠服的朱棣行于丹陛之上，朱权在藩王殿内远远地看着他，他是个夙兴夜寐的雄主，这些年苍老了许多。皇帝身后跟着侍仪八人，亦步亦趋地抬着一顶金龛，金龛上有宝幢，宝幢四角各立着四瑞，正中站一真珠为眼，珊瑚为鳞的红麒麟。金龛四周垂着金丝织成的网纱，里面影影绰绰映出一个影子。  
龛前神牌上书 瑞昭明得，受敕于天。金龛被安置在御座南面，诏书案后。礼官鸣鞭，承制官捧诏承奏，百官兴拜。皇帝捧明黄缎裹着的诏书在龛前跪拜，朱权在低头抬头间，看金龛的帘拢被侍仪掀开一个角，一只骨节清瘦的手伸出来，腕子上戴着金环，那手在朱棣的诏书上摸了摸便收回去，金丝帘在放下的刹那，朱权的耳边有人说话：  
人活着，道便无穷。

朱权活了很久。他送走了朱棣，朱棣的儿子和朱棣的孙子，居然还能迎来朱棣重孙登基的那天。解缙的僚属杨士奇们尽心尽力地拥戴着九岁的皇帝，朱权被特许坐着观礼，他真是垂垂老矣了，但他一定要来。  
更加美轮美奂的金龛置于香案后，小皇帝捧诏献奉，金丝帘后面却没有手伸出来。侍仪象征性地打开收起帘子，里面空空如也。朱权深陷的眼窝涌出泪水，他在心里问，我若去得南极长生天，能否再见你一面。

尾声  
朱权在重峦叠嶂间独行。有水声轰鸣如万马奔腾，他转过山崖，见三重瀑布从高山上坠下，跌进幽深的池里。池中的巨石上坐着一个只穿着犊鼻裈的长发男人，正笑着看他。  
那人道：我的儿，这么多年了，总算让我见你长什么样了。跟那个老刻薄鬼一样的…好看。  
他笑得肆意，朱权不知如何作答时，巨石旁边有人从水里钻出来。那人也是长发，一半散在水里。他也只穿着犊鼻裈，身上白得发亮。他也正笑着，笑得如春风拂面。


End file.
